


Silver Linings

by K_K_TiBal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Bad at Ice Skating, Famous Castiel, Ice Skater Castiel, Ice Skating, M/M, this is what happens when Yuri On Ice takes over your life and you still love destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_K_TiBal/pseuds/K_K_TiBal
Summary: The famous figure-skating Olympian is at the same ice rink as Dean, and Dean can't skate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!

“Oh my god. Look! Is that who I think it is?”

“Who?”

“Right over there! On the ice rink!”

Dean rubbed his hands together briskly as he half-listened to the conversation that was getting louder from directly behind him in line. He frowned at the hole he’d just noticed in one of his knitted gloves - but they were something he’d quickly picked up at the dollar store, so he couldn’t be too upset over cheap quality.

“I don’t know what you’re -”

“I swear to god, Anna. Use your eyes and tell me that’s not him.”

The skate rental line wasn’t as long as he’d been expecting, but Dean had already been standing in the cold air for five minutes with nothing to do for entertainment but eavesdrop. Trying not to show he’d been listening in, Dean casually looked over his shoulder until he had a good view of the people currently skating on the rink. There were a few families slowly dragging each other along the ice, plenty of couples holding hands and laughing, a few people racing around the rink, and one lone skater doing a very impressive spin in the center that eventually slowed to a stop.

“Oh, I think… I think you’re right...”

The voice that had previously seemed to doubt her friend apparently belonged to a redheaded woman that was almost directly behind him.

“Told you.” Dean saw the blonde woman smirk out of the corner of his eyes. “What the hell is Castiel Novak doing _here?”_

Dean looked back towards the figure skater, who was now leisurely skating backwards with his hands clasped behind his back.

“Hey.”

Dean blinked and was jolted back to the present by a light touch on his arm.

The redhead smiled at him and nodded her head.

“Sorry, the line moved forward.”

Dean nodded awkwardly and took a step towards the skate rental when he saw that she was right. “Sorry.”

“Do you follow figure skating at all?” The girl, Anna, based on what her friend had said, smiled at him as her friend bounced on the balls of her feet next to them. The expression on her face told Dean that she’d guessed he’d been listening in. _Damn._

Dean shrugged and answered honestly. “Uh, not really, no. Sorry.”

“What about the winter Olympics?” The blonde asked breathlessly and pointed to the man on the rink. “Do you realize that guy over there won the silver medal in men’s singles last time?”

Dean huffed out a laugh and shoved his hands into the pockets of his winter coat, thinking back to the YouTube videos he’d watched not too long ago. “Yeah, actually, I think I saw that. Castiel Novak, right?”

Anna grimaced as the blonde woman squealed at the sound of his name. “Calm it down just a notch, Jo.”

Dean shook his head with a smile as he stepped forward in line and paid for his skates with a crumpled five dollar bill.

He mumbled a ‘thank you’ to the boy that handed him the correct size of skates and wandered over to the metal benches to start lacing them to his feet.

“Aw man, he so should have won gold,” Dean looked up as Jo plopped down next to him a few moments later, skates in her own hands. “That was totally stolen from him. He did so much better than that Swiss guy.”

Dean shrugged as he crammed his foot into the next skate. “I don’t think I watched that one.”

“Well, it sucked. In comparison, obviously.” Jo grimaced and jerked her laces tighter as Anna sat down next to her with almost an apologetic smile at Dean.

“Hey, if we go and like… accidentally bump into him while skating, do you think he’ll talk to us?” Jo whispered excitedly. “I think I could die happy.”

“I think he’d probably move out of your way pretty easily,” Anna rolled her eyes but smiled as she did up her own laces. “He _is_ a professional.”

Dean put the finishing touch on his skates and took a deep breath as he slowly stood up, holding his arms out as he struggled to keep his balance.

Dammit, if this was difficult just like this, he couldn’t imagine being able to stay upright on actual _ice_.

“First time skating?”

Anna laughed as Dean flushed with a nod.

“Yeah,” Dean muttered, wishing it wasn’t so incredibly obvious. “Having knives strapped to your feet seems a little terrifying to me, but us _sane_ people are apparently wrong.”

Dean took a few hesitant steps towards the main gate of the rink, wobbling with every foot forward as he heard muffled giggling behind him. He knew when he decided to come what he was signing up for - laughter at a grown-ass man who couldn’t skate for shit.

Dean finally reached the gateway and gripped the sides of rink for balance, staring at the large expanse of ice ahead of him.

It was a suicide mission.

“Do you need any help at all?” Dean turned his head as the two girls from before looked at him, mild concern etched on their faces. “We’re not professionals but we skate a lot and we could give you some pointers if you want.”

Dean shook his head as his knuckles turned white on the side of the rink. “Nah, it’s okay I’m just-”

“Holy shit, holy shit, holy _shit. Anna. He’s skating right towards us.”_

Dean shifted his attention to where Jo was staring with wide-eyes and saw the graceful figure of Castiel Novak casually making his way towards the three of them.

The figure skater was only wearing a light sweater despite the low temperatures, and a scarf around his neck that fluttered behind him as he skated forwards.

“Dean, you’re going to burn up under all of those layers,” Castiel said with a small smile playing on his lips as he swerved to a stop right in front of the rink entrance. “Once we get to skating you’re going to wish you’d trusted my advice, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean mumbled under his breath and held out his hands, perfectly content in his body temperature for the time being. “I’ll trust you once I know you won’t let me fall on my ass.”

Castiel’s smile widened as he reached out and gently took hold of Dean’s hands, using Dean’s stability to glide himself forwards and press a kiss to his cheek.

“Come on. Take a leap of faith.”

Dean sighed and gingerly set one foot onto the ice rink, his heart rate immediately spiking upwards at the lack of solid footing.

“Dammit, Cas. I can’t believe you talked me into this,” he said, both feet now on the ice and his life in Castiel’s - hopefully capable - hands.

Castiel’s eyes just twinkled as he took slow movements backwards, effectively dragging Dean with him. “Before you meet my family you have to meet the love of my life: Skating.”

Dean looked down at his feet, concentrating on not falling over. “She’s a bitch of a mistress, that’s for sure.” He looked over his shoulder at Jo and Anna just a few feet away, who were now staring at the two of them with their mouths dropped open in surprise. “Oh, they’re fans, by the way. They were helping me learn the ropes. They think you’re real hot shit or something.”

Castiel looked in the direction Dean was gesturing and took a hand away from Dean’s to wave at them, causing Dean to quickly grasp at his shoulder. “Thank you for taking care of my date!”

He looked back at Dean’s face with a grin. “As I recall, you also think I’m hot shit.”

“Sure, while making small talk at a coffee shop! Now I think you might be a little suicidal.” Dean’s breathing was getting labored already, just trying to keep his balance.

“Careful,” Castiel murmured, “Just don’t overthink it. Let yourself glide.”

Dean let out a whoosh of air as he _somehow_ tripped over his skates and fell forward, crushing his face into Castiel’s chest - and down they both went onto the ice.

“Oh, god,” he managed to say, when he had some air back in his lungs. “Sorry, Cas.” Dean scrambled to his side, not daring to try to get back up onto his feet until Cas was. The ice burned cold even through his clothes. “Uh. Guess I overthought it.”

Castiel laughed and wrapped his arms around Dean tightly for a few moments before helping them both up. “Don’t worry about it. Falling is a part of learning. I still fall all the time.”

Dean smirked and gripped Castiel’s waist for balance. “Is that why you only won silver at the Olympics?”

Dean heard a sharp inhale from behind them - probably Jo - and was a little relieved to see that Cas was laughing at his small dig.

This relationship was new and they were still testing the boundaries of it. He definitely didn’t mean it in the slightest, of course; he knew winning silver was a big deal. The fact that he was now dating an Olympian - as someone who didn’t keep up with that sort of stuff - was something that still threw him off guard constantly.

“Ready to try again, Dean?” Castiel asked, holding Dean’s hands tightly in his own.

Dean licked his lips and smiled.

“Lead the way.”

  



End file.
